


Pariah (Or, The Case of Mysteriously Appearing Babies)

by clearbluewater



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Choose Your Own Pairing - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-24 19:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluewater/pseuds/clearbluewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo went back to the Shire with a chest full of gold and an infant on his hip, and the denizens of the Shire made him a pariah for both.</p><p>Frodo left and made the same mistake his mother did.</p><p> </p><p>A choose your own pairing story! Comment with what pairings you want and then I'll write chapters based on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A choose your own pairing story! Comment with what pairings you want and then I'll write chapters based on it.

Bilbo went back to the Shire with a chest full of gold and an infant on his hip, and the denizens of the Shire made him a pariah for both.

Even though male pregnancy was frowned upon, everyone agreed that Frodo had turned out well—for a child whose mother was male and whose father was probably a dwarf. Until Frodo left and made the same mistake his mother did.

Frodo returned mysteriously ill, and a baby somehow appeared at Bag End. Eyes glanced sideways at the three other hobbits that had gone with Frodo, but they were completely silent.


	2. Bilbo/Legolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been done forever, but apparently I forgot to post it. Oops!
> 
> This was hard to keep to a drabble. This is actually a really cool idea, Legolas being Frodo's father.

            Legolas looks at the withered creature and his stomach sinks. Bilbo’s eyes are the same, but little else. He’s a visceral reminder why mortals are not to be loved by Legolas’s kind.

            “He’s yours, you know,” Bilbo says, and at first Legolas does not understand. Bilbo gestures to another hobbit who looks like Bilbo used to, and the clarity pains him.  

            “He is mortal?” Legolas says, his throat dry. Speaking pains him.

            “I suppose.”

            Legolas wished to forget and drown in ignorance of the child he had fathered, but instead he stands up and says, “And you have my bow.”   


End file.
